videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney All Stars Royale
Disney All Stars Royale '''is a fighting game. '''It features characters from the Disney/Kingdom Hearts universes. It is released for Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. Modes *Single Battles (1-4 Players) *Arcade Mode (1 Player) *Online Mode (1-4 Players online) *Story Mode (1 Player) Characters 1.Mickey Mouse 2.Donald Duck 3.Goofy 4.Sora 5.Riku 6.Roxas 7.Terra 8.Ventus 9.Aqua 10.Ariel 11.Rapunzel 12.Elsa 13.Anna 14.Fa Mulan 15.Wreck-It Ralph 16.Calhoun 17.Jack Skellington 18.Prince Phillip 19.Simba 20.Tarzan 21.Tron 22.Peter Pan 23.Jack Sparrow 24.Maui 25.Aladdin 26.Hercules 27.Quasimodo 28.Stitch/Experiment 626 29.Beast/Prince Adam 30.Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert 31.Robin Hood 32.Hiro Hamada 33.Maleficent 34.Pete 35.Hades 36.Jafar 37.Ursula 38.Captain James Hook 39.Oogie Boogie 40.Clayton 41.Shan-Yu 42.Scar 43.Sheriff Of Nottingham 44.Sark 45.Rinzler 46.Hector Barbossa 47.Davy Jones 48.Dr. Facilier 49.Hans 50.Gaston 51.Candy King/Turbo 52.Yokai/Robert Callaghan 53.Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness 54.Xemnas 55.Vanitas 56.Oswald The Lucy Rabbit (DLC) 57.Panchito Pistoles (DLC) 58.Bolt (DLC) 59.Jim Hawkins (DLC) 60.Nick Wilde (DLC) 61.Judy Hopps (DLC) 61.John Smith (DLC) 63.Captain Pheobus (DLC) 64.William "Will" Turner (DLC) 65.Basil (DLC) 66.Prince Edward (DLC) 67.Baloo (DLC) 68.Ratigan (DLC) 69.Claude Frollo (DLC) 70.Madem Mim (DLC) 71.Queen Narissa (DLC) 72.The Beagle Boys (DLC) 73.Zira (DLC) 74.Governor Ratcliffe (DLC) 75.John Silver (DLC) Stages 1.Destiny Islands 2.Keyblade Graveyard 3.The World That Never Was 4.Zootopia 5.Wonderland 6.Halloween Town 7.Atlantica 8.Pride Lands 9.Neverland 10.The Forbidden Mountain 11.Twilight Town 12.Arendelle 13.Port Royal 14.Beast's Castle 15.Underland 16.Mount Olympus 17.Thebes 18.African Jungle 19.Notre Dame 20.Agrabah 21.Cave of Wonders 22.Elsa's Ice Palace 23.Forest 24.India Jungle 25.Indian Camp 26.Jolly Roger 27.Corona 28.San Fransokyo 29.Nottingham 30.Isla de Muerta 31.Imperial City 32.Fix-It Felix Jr. (Stage) 33.Game Central Station 34.Hero's Duty 35.Sugar Rush 36.Treasure Planet 37.Underworld (DLC) 38.Elephant Graveyard (DLC) 39.Mother Goose Village (DLC) 40.Realm of Darkness (DLC) 41.Kuzco's Palace (DLC) 42.100 Acre Wood (DLC) 43.Horned King's Castle (DLC) 44.Andalasia (DLC) 45.Ursula's Lair (DLC) 46.Steamboat Willie (DLC) 47.King's Castle (DLC) 48.Scala ad Caelum (DLC) 49.The Court of Miracles (DLC) 50.The Grid (DLC) 51.Station of Awakening (DLC) Assist Characters 1.Pluto 2.Xigbar 3.Axel 4.Olaf 5.Kairi 6.Bagheera 7.Fix-It Felix 8.Mushu 9.Timon and Pumbaa 10.Terk and Tantor 11.Lost Boys 12.Genie 13.Lock, Shock and Barrel 14.Nala 15.Sebastian 16.Flounder 17.Seven Dwarfs 18.Finnick 19.Pub Thugs 20.Pegasus 21.Dumbo 22.Huey, Dewey and Louie 23.Djali 24.Maximus 25.Ludwig Von Drake 26.Kristoff and Sven 27.Vanellope Von Schweetz 28.Kaa 29.Card Soldiers 30.Pain and Panic 31.Maleficent's Goons 32.Scroop 33.Flotsam and Jetsam 34.Shenzi, Banzai and Ed 35.Kocoum 36.Yao, Ling and Chen-Po 37.Willie The Giant 38.Yen Sid 39.Zeus 40.Mary Poppins 41.Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis and Einstein 42.Winnie The Pooh 43.Elliot The Dragon 44.Magic Broom 45.Victor, Hugo and Laverne 46.Honey Lemon 47.Gogo 48.Fred 49.Wasabi Bosses 1.Master Control Program 2.Darkside 3.Jafar (Genie Form) 4.Maleficent (Dragon Form) 4.Chernabog 6.Monstro 7.Trinity Armor 8.Marshmellow 9.Te Kā 10.Forte 11.Hydra 12.Gantu 13.Titans 14.Cerberus 15.Julius 16.Carnotaurus 17.Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland 2010) 18.Ursula 19.The Headless Horseman 20.Yoaki/Professor Robert Callaghan 21.Candy King/Turbo (Cy-Bug) 22.Twilight Thorn 23.Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness 24.Xemnas 25.Master Xehanort (Final Boss) Music The game's song will be "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Kingdom Hearts